


Fourteen Weeks/Two Thirty-Seven

by missditsydarcy



Series: "Autumn Child" Verse OneShots [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i have a weakness for the first trimester "chub" :'D, i just had a really cute idea and the rest basically happened by accident ;), i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy
Summary: This isn’t what Makoto looked like at fourteen weeks, he thinks, tugging once again at his waistline to see if the lack of fabric makes him look any bigger. It doesn’t; Rin bites his lip, caressing his stomach before sighing exasperatedly and biting down the smile that breaks over his discovery.“Go away.”---------Trend-setter isn’t a befitting title for Rin, but Sousuke is definitely the secret-keeper…and Rei–Is REALLY good at math.





	Fourteen Weeks/Two Thirty-Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is technically going to be the first and second part since the first part is too short to post on its own, but oh well! I think it completes the "circle of fluff". ;) (Except I think the next one is going to be pretty fluffy too! *hint hint, wink wink*  
> As always, I hope you enjoy!!

_It doesn't look right._

Rin bites his lip and looks down, running his hands over his abdomen, and resting them in the middle. He takes a step back to look himself over in the mirror, and adjusts the waistline of his jammers accordingly, turning to the side. He sighs again.

The timing of his pregnancy couldn’t have been more impeccable, his first trimester ending just two weeks shy of the last competition that he signed up for, for the season, so he could still participate one last time before he must begin to slow down and wait this pregnancy out. Today is his last race, and on one hand he was just barely showing so people might not notice and start asking questions, but on the other hand he swore that the jig would be up by now. He was sure that he would already be huge in month four, but on that aspect he will take what he can get. All the same—

_This isn’t what Makoto looked like at fourteen weeks_ , he thinks, tugging once again at his waistline to see if the lack of fabric makes him look any bigger. It doesn’t; Rin bites his lip, caressing his stomach before sighing exasperatedly and biting down the smile that breaks over his discovery.  

“ _Go away_.”

“Makoto was bigger at fourteen weeks,” Sousuke says casually, reading his husband’s mind, arms crossed as he leans against the door frame of their closet. “Because he was having twins, Rin; there’s nothing wrong with the way you look.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be, I don’t know, _rounder_ by now??”

“Not necessarily.”

Rin looks back at the mirror and turns to face it, his hand automatically finding his abdomen. He takes a deep breath and then turns to face Sousuke with more questions fluttering around in his eyes than ever before.

“It’s not supposed to look flabby, Sousuke! At fourteen weeks I should at least _start_ to _look_ it… I—damn; I’m not eating enough…the baby’s too small and it’s all my fault!”

Blurry eyed, Rin turns back to the mirror and stifles his sniffles, wiping at his eyes even though he knows it means Sousuke will know what he’s doing; and he does. It’s not long before Rin feels Sousuke come up from behind him and wrap his arms around his husband and rest his hands on Rin’s own, on his slightly distended stomach. He presses his lips to the back of Rin’s neck and chuckles as Rin shivers from the contact.

“ _She_ …is perfect.”

“Sou—it’s too early to know the baby’s gender…”

“Don’t care; I have a feeling.” Sousuke kisses Rin’s neck again, and Rin shivers once more, turning in his place to face his husband with an oblique smile. “We’ll know in two weeks.”

Rin smiles as Sousuke kisses Rin’s forehead, thinking about how in four weeks he’ll be halfway there. They are just about halfway to being parents, and this makes Rin tear up a little more.

Sousuke rests their foreheads together and pecks Rin’s nose as he tangles their fingers together, catching as much. He doesn’t say anything because he knows one word could set him off.

“Twenty-four weeks left, or more, altogether,” Rin whispers next, sniffling as Sousuke slowly moves down to his lips, and his hands find Rin’s stomach. “I feel like it’s coming so fast…”

“Speaking of fast,” Sousuke says, just barely stepping back but losing the battle of his desires to not stop kissing his beloved. “We should probably get going.”

Rin chuckles, cupping Sousuke’s cheeks with his hands as he kisses him again, and Sousuke scoops his husband up to take him back into the bedroom, with a goofy smile on his face. “At least I know I can make _them_ wait…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Most recently, impulsivity seemed to be the default setting of just about everyone in the Yamazaki household, exempt for, of course, a rather flustered and weary Sousuke, who had walked into the house one evening after work to find his husband asleep on their bed, which was across the room from where he’d left it that morning.

Rin had claimed that he was  _nesting,_ a term that Makoto had used to explain to everyone earlier that day when Rin had called everyone over to assist him to surprise Sousuke when he got home that evening; but that was just the beginning of the rearranging and cleaning.

Now, Sousuke looks over his shoulder at the sound of the vacuum cleaner running downstairs, the object of Rin’s attention this week being cleaning every crevasse of their home—and he smiles as he looks back at the computer screen as messages flood in from their friends about the day’s events:

Nagisa: OHH! Sou-chan, can you send Rin-chan over to my house so he can clean it???

Makoto: Nagisa we don’t want to over-work Rin…

Rei: NAGISA-KUN I TOLD  _YOU_ TO CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM.

Nagisa: Aawww but Reeei-chan, Tomoko wants to play and cleaning is boooring!!! >-<

Makoto: Nagisa, you can clean while Tomoko naps, maybe??? But anyway, Sousuke, how did Rin’s appointment go? I thought that was what everyone wanted to discuss, not Nagisa’s…dilemma.

Nagisa: Maaakooo-chan, do  _you_ want to clean for me???

Rei: NAGISA-KUN!!!

Sousuke can’t help but smile as he looks over at the door, the vacuum cleaner now silent as Rin continues to reorganize, or whatever else he believes is necessary to do before their baby comes. At sixteen weeks they were practically halfway through, and with every day, as Rin’s stomach continues to expand as their baby grows—he was now even beginning to look pregnant!!—it seems more real to them, like this was all really happening.   _They’re really going to have a baby in about four months._

He thinks about the piece of paper that he stuck their future on, folded over on the fridge door, and shakes his head, still smiling, as he recalls Rin’s adamancy about sticking it there so Sousuke would be sure to know if Rin were close to looking at it.

Then he turns his attention back to his computer and begins typing:

_He hasn’t looked yet._

Nagisa: OOH I KNOW! Let’s make a bet about how long Rin-chan can make it without checking the paper!!!

Makoto: Well…alright I guess that would be fun! I’ll ask Haru what he thinks

Nagisa: I guess—wait, Sou-chan how long has it been since you got home???

Sousuke glances at the clock but doesn’t have time to respond before someone else chimes in.

Makoto: HAH? Haru says…three minutes???

I would say something more like an hour from now??

Nagisa: HAHAH HARU-CHAN ALREADY LOST IT’S BEEN LONGER THAN THREE MINUTES!!

What do you think, Rei-chan?

Sousuke sits back in his chair, watching but not quite comprehending the ramblings of their friends as Rei talks logic and statistics—deciding instead to think of the little yellow paper that’s undoubtedly already off of the refrigerator, and the events that had led up to it.

Rin had awoken that morning, announcing to his husband while Sousuke peppered Rin’s stomach with kisses and rubbed his hand over the rounded surface of his beloved’s skin while the two pondered breakfast before the appointment time, that he would  _not_ be finding out their baby’s gender, that it would be fun to be surprised in the delivery room, and people are doing it  _all the time_ now, among other things.

Sousuke had nodded, ignoring the nagging thought in the back of his mind, that there was no way, he was sorry, that Rin would be able to actually do this like he wanted—especially due to fact, he’d even taken to referring to their fetus as “sweetie” and “baby girl” as per Sousuke’s hunch that their baby was a girl, all along—even though his next thought was pleased with the concept of ignorance in this aspect.

He’d said nothing apart from “okay”, appeasing his pregnant spouse much like he’d been doing a lot of in the last five months—like the last couple of times where Rin absolutely insisted that he  _had_ to top, or sex was off the table completely, and Sousuke had found himself oddly infatuated and riveted, overtaken by an odd hybrid of arousal and embarrassment as he watched Rin’s protuberance rise up and descend with each heavy, panting, thrust.—but he even more vividly remembers, firsthand, the disappointment and hesitance in Rin’s eyes as he told the technician that they didn’t want to know the sex of the baby, and Sousuke tried his best to squeeze confidence into his husbands hand, but there was something inside him that bubbled up when she asked them if they had any questions, but he didn’t act on it until Rin was off the table and walking swiftly towards the bathroom with glazed eyes of wonder and disappointment.

Quietly, he’d asked the technician to write down the baby’s gender on a piece of paper that he could take home in case Rin changed his mind in the middle of the night and could no longer function without knowing.

Sousuke can still taste his disdain for the fact that because he knew his Rin so well, that he had to go against Rin’s instruction, but even more he can taste the euphoria of the fact he was able to see the answer on the paper as she passed it over to him, no matter how he tried not to. She winked in his direction and wished the couple good luck before exiting the room just as Rin was on the other side.

He remembers the look on Rin’s face, and how even now he’s unable to imagine what his own looked like—surprise, and the tiniest shred of hope amidst the sadness and irritation. It was obvious that he had been crying.

“Are you ready?” was all Rin had asked, and Sousuke immediately slipped the paper in his pocket and wrapped an arm around his husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek before bestowing one on Rin’s stomach as well.

“As I’ll ever be,” Sousuke said, giving Rin’s hand a squeeze before leading him out to the car as his mind buzzed from the most recent events.

On the way there Rin had kept himself busy by asking Sousuke about baby names, even though they wouldn’t be able to choose until the baby was born, but on the way home Sousuke played music the whole way to ensure he didn’t spill the beans. Still, he could hardly tear his eyes away from Rin, who was idly stroking the other object of his attention, his homey abdomen which had never looked so beautiful and full of life.

Before they’d gotten out of the car when they got home, Sousuke had given Rin’s hand another squeeze, asking him if he was okay, and of course Rin had confirmed that he was fine—but Sousuke still told his husband what he had done.

Rin seemed blessedly relieved, and that’s when he insisted that they keep the paper on the fridge.

Sousuke couldn’t bear to disappoint Rin further at that point, but now his fingers seemed to act of their own accord:

_I know. I saw the paper._ He types, clearing his throat through the emotion that threatened to spill out through his lips. Sousuke looks down at the small piece of paper that he’d scrawled on just before he was bombarded with messages, the answer clear as day at the very top, the highlight of the entire page, the catalyst of the rest of the content, things that he would need to go buy to ready them for their baby’s arrival. He smiles and strokes the paper before looking up to see what their friends typed.

Nagisa: SOU-CHAN YOU SNOOPED???

Makoto: I thought you both wanted to be surprised!

_I didn’t want to know she just passed me the paper unfolded and I… saw._ Sousuke types next, watching intently as more messages pour in, and he hears the vacuum turn on once more, downstairs.

Nagisa: Can you tell us, then??

Makoto: Nagisa…that’s really a decision that Sousuke and Rin should make together

Nagisa: Well ask him after Rin-chan reads the note! It shouldn’t be long now

Sousuke finds himself chuckling, as the vacuum turns off, and he slides this new paper into his back pocket just in time to hear a crash and Rin crying out surprise.

Instantly, Sousuke runs down the stairs, chest pressurized with the anxiety produced by his thoughts of the worst case scenario. Was Rin okay?? Was the baby okay???

He rounds the corner quickly and finds Rin on his knees, wide eyed, and surrounded by a pile of papers. He picks up the only yellow paper, sniffling, and hides it under his crossed arms as Sousuke navigates the mess to meet Rin in the middle.

“Hey,” Sousuke says softly, cupping Rin’s cheeks in his hands, then laying one over his husband’s stomach while the other supports Rin’s backside. “What happened, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I was,” Rin responds slowly, sniffling, and blinking like he took a fall he wasn’t expecting. He picks up a couple of papers and lets them sway to the ground once more. “Just organizing some stuff, and I think I just…tripped.”

“Did you hurt anything??”

Rin scoots over a little and nuzzles his husband, who kisses his temple and rubs his arm while Rin rubs his abdomen in soothing circles. “No, just my pride.”

“Ah. Nothing that can’t be fixed then,” Sousuke muses, chuckling as Rin does, and reaching over to lay his hand atop his husbands over their baby’s safe, but temporary, home.

“You should have just told me to forget it, you know??” Rin says after a long silence of the two of them just staring at the mess around them, holding each other. “We both know I’m not going to be able to go five months without looking at this paper.”

Sousuke watches as Rin pulls it out from between his arm and side, resting it on his stomach and stroking it with a careful thumb, to re-flatten it, while Sousuke hums thoughtfully.

“We don’t  _have_ to wait, Rin. There’s no shame in wanting to know.”

“I know,” Rin responds rather sharply, rubbing his stomach like the baby would give him the words to say. “But I already started it, so I might as well keep going...”

“…if that’s what you want to do.”

Rin leans back and rests his head in the crook of his husband’s neck, sighing, while idly smooths the folded piece of paper over his middle once more, and then holds it out for Sousuke to grab, an invitation he accepts.

“Well what do  _you_ want to do??”

Sousuke pauses, considering Rin’s question—his mind flooding with visions of what their baby would look like, who they would be, and where they might go. He wraps his arms around Rin, his hands meeting on Rin’s pudgy middle, and he smiles as the flutters beneath seem to confirm his daydreams.

Rin gasps, the tips of his own fingers brushing against Sousuke’s as the sensation disappears almost as quickly as it began.

“Sousuke…” Rin says quietly, sitting up a little straighter and caressing his stomach gingerly, as if he was afraid the slightest of touch could be detrimental. “There’s really a baby in there…did you feel that?”

Rin constricts so that their lips could meet, and then he gasps, pulls away and plants Sousuke’s hands firmly on his stomach as the fluttering begins again.

This time Sousuke lets out an astonished gasp, and he’s smiling ear to ear as Rin leans up to place their lips together again; and then the two continue to smooch rather desperately, the papers crackling beneath them as Rin moves to straddle Sousuke, until the aforementioned pulls their lips apart, Rin still peppering Sousuke’s jawline until he’s able to speak.

“Rin,” Sousuke says, rather breathlessly, holding the folded up piece of yellow destiny, connecting their lips one more time before he’s actually able to say more. “Please, I want you to dream with me. I want to be able to talk about our baby for who they already are…”

Rin stops in his tracks, cupping the piece of paper in his hands while Sousuke splays a hand on Rin’s back to steady him while his husband wraps his legs around Sousuke’s waist, as they sit up straighter.

Rin squeezes his eyes shut, kissing the paper whilst nodding, mouthing “I will” while a couple of tears stream down his face—and Sousuke holds him tight for a moment while Rin musters enough courage to unfold the paper.

Sousuke can’t help but notice the clock as Rin unfolds the paper, both of them gasping simultaneously, both for different reasons—

The clock, reads two thirty–seven, and Sousuke remembers that Rei was just four minutes short—his estimation being thirty-two point five minutes from the time that the bet was made.

Sousuke decides not to let anyone know because obviously he’s the reason it was over—but that didn’t matter in the moment, as Rin cries out and pulls him closer, letting out an excited and relieved breath as he exclaims the words on the paper that Sousuke wasn’t absolutely certain was set in stone until said aloud.

“ _It’s a girl, Sousuke! There’s really a little girl in there…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr!: https://l1nkp1t.tumblr.com/


End file.
